Five Nights at Dark Magician's
by Mrs.AyameRoseYuki
Summary: Yami is having a tough time keeping a job. He stumbles upon an ad about Dark Magician's Pizzeria hiring for a nighttime security guard. So Yami applies and gets it! Good for him! Or...at least you'd think so...before the first night. Small parts of Puzzleshipping. Rated T for mostly language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yukari: You didn't!**

**Rei: She did.**

**Me: I SO did.**

**Yukari: This is so creepy!**

**Me: GOOD! This is going to 8 chapter story. It was going to be just 5 as the game/story title implies. But this is a Prologue just in case if you guys want me to add Night 6 then Night 7. Posting early because I want Night 5(or 7) on Halloween. Also Puzzlshipping. And I'm not really creative for a different name for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so I came up with a lame name: Dark Magician's Pizza. Yyyeah... I don't know how I'm going to come up with: "The Bite of '87." Eh, I'll think of something.**

**Rei: How about: "The Spell of '86"?**

**Me: *GASP!* PERFECT!**

**Yukari: No way am I going to be here when this scary story is occurring! Bye! *runs away***

**Me: Aw, don't be a pus!**

**Rei: Rose doesn't own YuGiOh or Five Nights At Freddy's.**

* * *

Prologue

Yami closed the door with a loud sigh. Another job gone bad.

"Yami, is that you?" the young voice he recognized yelled.

"Yeah," he called back as he slipped out of his shoes and left them by the door.

He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his white shirt as he walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair before lying down.

Yami, being a normal human, knew that normal human beings needed to get a job. A job means money and money means food. And food means survival. Of course, his boyfriend had a job, but a little more cash couldn't hurt. But whenever it seemed like Yami was doing well in his new job, it all ended up the same: Getting fired. Now Yami was starting to think that there wasn't any job to give him a paycheck.

Yami looked up at the sound of footsteps. It was Yugi. He was dressed in his casual clothing with an added apron. Yami assumed that he was making dinner for them.

"Hey, what are you doing back so early?" Yugi asked, but hoping that he didn't know the answer.

Yami sighed, laying his arm over his eyes. "The same as always." he replied with a monotone voice.

Yugi frowned. Just as he feared. "Aw, Yami," Yugi said, wiping his hands on his apron as he made his way to the front of the couch. He kneeled beside it and placed a hand on Yami's forearm. "It'll be alright. I'm sure that there's a job out there for you."

"You said that last time. And the time before that, and the time before that." Yami said in a small annoyed tone.

Yugi detected the tone, but decided to ignore it. He knew Yami didn't mean it, but it was true. Yugi repeated the same thing in hopes that Yami will actually find some luck with every new job. So Yugi decided to go about the annoyance in an attemptive soothing way."That's because I really believe that somewhere there will be someone begging for you to work for them." He comforted.

Yami raised his arm a little to look at him. "...Really?" His rose colored eyes stared at him with a small glimmer of hope.

"Of course! Now stop moping around and get up," Yugi said as he stood. As he walked back into the kitchen, Yami sat up with a groan. "I brought in the newspaper this morning. Maybe there's some places still hiring!" Yugi called from the other room.

"It would take a miracle..." Yami mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. He stood up and walked into the dining room. He saw Yugi in the kitchen preparing their dinner. He smiled at his partner working. He looked so cute when he was focused. But..back to business. Yami turned to the table and saw the folded newspaper. He sat down and opened the papers. He turned to the jobs that were hiring. He sighed at the variety and decided to go down the list.

_"Bus boy."_ Yami shook his head. He hated cleaning up after people. Now he knew how his boyfriend felt most of the time at home.

_"Garbage man"_ Yami frowned. No way does he have to explain himself about that one.

He skimmed through them before one stuck out. "Huh..." Yami whispered, raising the attention of Yugi.

"Did you find something?" Yugi asked, walking over so he stood looking over his shoulder and the paper.

Yami cleared his throat and read aloud. "Help Wanted. Dark Magician's Pizza."

Yugi gasped and lightly hit Yami's arm with the back of his hand. "Hey, this could be it! Dark Magician is one of your favorite cards!" Yugi chirped.

Yami gave a small smile. He was right. Maybe there was hope. Yami continued. "Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 a.m. through 6 a.m."

"Aw...I don't like those hours..." Yugi whined a little.

Yami raised his eyebrow in amusement. He turned his head and stared up at him. "Why?"

Yugi blushed and looked away as his hands fiddled with his apron. "Well...what if I want to have a special night with you?" he mumbled.

Yami chuckled at his boyfriends shyness. It only added to how cute and perfect Yugi was. "Then we can do it earlier." he suggested.

Yugi pouted and looked down at his fingers holding the apron fabric. "...I guess I could get used to it.." he sighed. After a moment, Yugi gestured his head to the paper. "What do you have to do?" he asked.

Yami laughed a little to himself at the sudden subject change, which in turn made Yugi hit him again, gesturing to knock it off. And so, Yami did. He found his place and resumed where he left off. "Says I need to monitor cameras and make sure of the safety of the equipment and the holographic characters they have there." Yami replied.

"Oh, seems easy enough. A little boring though..."

Yami shrugged. "Eh, I'll be fine," he assured. He kept reading and skipped past the part where it said it wasn't responsible for _dismemberment_ and quickly memorized the phone number for contact. Yami smiled and stood up to walk past Yugi to the living room. "This could actually be the one!" Yami exclaimed, dialing the number on their house phone.

Yugi grinned. "I'm glad!" he called back. He chuckled at how happy Yami was. He hadn't seen him so excited in a long time. Yugi was glad that Yami found something he could see himself doing, even if Yugi thought they were crappy hours. But he decided to let the hours slide and be happy for his boyfriend. He walked back to the kitchen to finish the meal he was preparing.

Yami's happiness felt like it was glowing from his face. His stomach gave anxious twists and turns at the sound of the ringing tone. He felt confident, and yet a little nervous at the same time.

"Dark Magician Pizzeria, a family friendly place for you and your kids to have fun and interact with Dark Magician and his friends. My name is Ukio, and I'm the manager. How can I help you?" a male voice said.

Yami cleared his throat before speaking and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, hello! I saw one of your ads in the paper and I was calling about the job of the night security guard." Yami said.

"Oh," Ukio's voice switched to a more serious tone. "Right...uh...when can you start?" he asked, a little more quieter.

"Huh..?" Yami blinked. That was a tad bit too odd... "Just like that?" he asked with confusion.

"Well, it's more of a..uhh..call-and-hire sort of ads, you know?" Ukio replied hesitantly.

However, Yami paid no mind. He was too focused on his excitement for the job. "Oh, well, alright then. I can start on Monday."

"Great! We'll see you then." after those words, the dial tone sounded through his end of the phone. He put down the house phone and walked back into the dining room. Yugi saw him come back in.

At first Yugi's first thoughts were that he didn't get it, but then he told himself to have hope. But it was still better to be prepared to comfort his poor boyfriend."That was quick...What did they say?"

"Well, apparently it was sort of like a call-and-get-the-job sort of thing." Yami explained.

"Oh, that's little strange..." Yugi commented, with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he nodded. "But I got the job." Yami added with a grin.

"Really?!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami nodded and laughed as the smaller left his post by the stove and ran up to hug him. "Oh, Yami that's great!"

Yami chuckled at the younger and hugged him back. "And I start Monday." he added. Yami was extremely happy at getting the job so easily. Now his little one didn't have to be the only one bringing in their food and bill money. Now Yami could finally have a legit job that was extremely easy.

At least... that's what he would think until the first night...

* * *

**Me: TA-DAAAA! I POST THIS EARLY BECAUSE IWANT THIS TO BE ON TIME FOR HALLOWEEN!**

**Rei: Then you need to haul ass!**

**Me: INDEED! I WILL ALREADY BE WORKING ON CHAPTER 1! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IN THE REVIEWS! _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism, please! Thanks guys! :3  
**


	2. Very Important: I

I'M SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO WERE REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THE 2ND CHAPTER OF 'Five Nights at Dark Magicians'. ALL MY SAVED WORK WAS DELETED BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHECK IN AND SAVE THEM IN TIME. For that I am very sincerely sorry.

However, I am not abandoning this story. I'm just not going to use this site. "Rose, how are you going to do that?" Well, I'll tell you.

There's this amazing site called Wattpad. It's way simpler to read and create stories. It's also a phone app which makes it easier for writers who aren't available to use their computer, or just simply don't want to. It also notifies you when the story you have in your library updates, so you don't have to log in every day and check just to be disappointed.

This site, just goes out of it's way to make this harder than it needs to be. Every week you have to agree the new terms and conditions which I SERIOUSLY doubt they change anything EVERY week. It has separate tabs for drafts and publishing a new chapter. Meanwhile, Wattpad is WAY simpler. You can just go your stories, edit, and when you're done you can publish it ON THE SAME PAGE. So I recommend giving Wattpad a try. You don't have to make an account to read it. However, if you want to comment or save a story to your library, then you have to sign up. But it's totally free and is super chill. You basically post whatever you want. It's a lot more diverse and more in detail than this site.

SO back to Five Nights at Dark Magician's(I'm gonna start calling it FNADM). I will copy+paste previous chapters and try to remember what I typed before the documents got erased. THAT'S ANOTHER THING. Wattpad doesn't have a countdown before it deletes your doc. SO...

Anyways, my Wattpad is: NoTORIous_4_Fanfics . I will try to get as much posted as possible before school begins in a couple days.

Thank you guys so much for reading. I worked too hard on this just to be forgotten, and you guys love it! So I will not just let it hang here. I may change my mind in a couple months when I have enough time and patience with this site. If I remember what I typed up in Doc Manager, then I'll delete this and make a REAL Chapter 2- revised and renewed. Hopefully, my writing hasn't gone to COMPLETE crap by the time it's done.

Thank you again for your patience and nice reviews.

I'll see you guys over on Wattpad. ^u^


End file.
